Tricks of the Heart
by Avalon9
Summary: UPDATED! Tai takes Kari to the circus, and Kari is saved from what would have been an accdental death by someone, from there past. She developes a strong chush, but what happens when she finds out who they really are? Set a year after 01, Pied/Kari!
1. Circus

Ok I went to the circus and then had this idea pop into my head. So please read. This is going to be a romance, but an odd one, so please review and give me your thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KARI!!!" Tai yelled. "We're going to be late, hurry up!" It had been a year since the digi destines first adventure in the digital world, and after the fight with Deaboramon, things were getting back to normal. Kari scampered to get her dress on. It was now summer vacation again, and Tai was taking her someplace special. He told her it was a surprise, and she was bursting with excitement.  
  
"I'm coming!" She called out. As she left she gave one last look to her new room. Now that she was 9, soon turning 10, her parents promised her, her own room. Plus Tai was now a teenager, and also needed his own space. Her and her father spent the weekend cleaning out his old computer room, painting it, and picking new furniture. They had just finished it, an hour ago, and she hated to leave it.  
  
"KARI!!!"  
  
"I'm coming…" She called flicking off the light, and running to the door.  
  
"Finally, common, were going to be late…" Tai said helping her with her coat.  
  
"Bye mom!" Kari called out.  
  
"Be home soon, I'm making liver sticks for dinner….." Their mother called.  
  
"Great…." Tai said. "Don't worry Kari I planed for this, we can get something to eat when we get there."  
  
"Where?" Kari asked taking Tai's hand as they walked out of the building.  
  
"You'll see…" Tai said as he waved down a taxi.  
  
"TAI!!!" Kari cried with happiness. "This is sooo great I've never been to the circus!" She said looking at the large tent. It was a circus all right, and it was incredible, they weren't even inside yet and they were dazzled, by all the rides, people, and the smell of the food.  
  
"I thought you'd like it, this group is really good, and they travel all over the world, they'll be staying her in Odiba Japan for about to months, before moving on. They have some of the strangest creatures, and they're so mysterious, it's so cool! Everyone so excited because it's been almost five years since they've been here." Tai explained, as he walked around.  
  
"Wow…" Kari said still in ah.  
  
"Ya, dad took me to the cruces when I was about you age, and it scared me to death, but after the second time, I loved it. After what happened a year ago, makes me think your ready. Specking of which…where are they??"  
  
"Hey! Tai!!!" The tall blond waved them down.  
  
"Matt, TK!" Kari said happily.  
  
"Hey guys, common, I got us great seats."  
  
"We're packed sir…"  
  
"Great….I'll make sure there ready." The tall man said, as he walked to the back of the tent. It was packed with cages full of animals, and people.  
  
"Well my slaves tonight, once again, it time for you to serve your master, now I want you to go out there and put on the best show of your life…or it will be the end of your life!" The creatures around him cringed with fear. Then the man turned to a cage behind a curtain. He pulled the long drapes accost it reveling, a very angry being. The tall man smirked.  
  
"And if you try anything again tonight I will make sure you suffer. Remember, you time is over, you're mine now! I own you, and I'm going to make the rest of your life miserable and don't forget it!" The creature's eyes glowed red with anger. The tall man just laughed.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I have a show to put on." He smirked.  
  
"Wow! These seats are great!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Ya and after, we can it the rides, and get hotdogs, and cotton candy." TK said smiling at Kari.  
  
"Ya." Kari said moving in closer to TK. "Hey it's starting!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the Worlds Greatest Circus!" A tall man shouted. There was a huge roar from the crowd.  
  
"I am the ring master Kale the Great, and I have brought to you here tonight, creatures of every shape and size, form the far corners of the earth. Creatures that will stun and amaze you. I have brought you people from all accost earth, with talents, and powers that will leave you breathless. With a little magic…." As he said it there was a great explanation of fire works, the crowed cheered. "Some humor, and of course your help, this will be the best show we've ever had!" He smiled with satisfaction, as the people ate it up, he waved happily as he walked back behind the curtains. As soon as he was out of site a frown came over his face.  
  
"Get out there!" He shouted, as the performers were pushed into the ring.  
  
Kari, watched the acts with pure excitement she was entranced, the jugglers, the acrobats the animals. It was wonderful, and she was loving every minute of it. Next came the clowns, they were laughing so hard; they thought they'd die.  
  
"Now for are final act, we will need a volunteer from the audience." One of the acrobats shouted. The crowd jumped and screamed. "Pick me!" Kari and TK were yelling. As a young lady walked through the belchers, she noticed the young girl.  
  
"Would you like to help us young lady?" Kari nodded happily as she took the girls hand. The crowd cheered as Kari walked down into the center of the ring. The all of the performers were there now, each waving, or doing something, as they did their final acts for the night. Everyone's eyes were on Kari, as she was put onto the shoulders of the male acrobat.  
  
"Ok kid, here's the deal, I'm going to climb up to the top of the late and walk across the rope, all you have to do is smile and look pretty, don't worry there are nets, you'll be fine going across." Kari nodded a little nervous as the man climbed high above the ground." Everyone watched in suspense as the acrobat carrying Kari slowly walked across the wire. One of the performers was particularly interested.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He thought. As the two reached the end, the man put Kari down and motioned for her to clime down the latter, he was too busy socking in the applause to notice the young girl quivering half way down the high latter.  
  
"Ok Kari, why have you stopped climbing?" She asked herself, as she looked around at the load people, and bright lights she started to feel dizzy. Just as she tried to regain her balance she looked down, and in fear, slipped off the latter.  
  
"KARI!!!!" Tai cried. It all happened so fast no one was paying attention, well almost no one. As the young girl fell down everything for her seemed to stop.  
  
"NO! I'm falling! Please, someone help me!" She cried in her mind as the ground came rushing towards her. She reached her arms out franticly trying to grab something, and as she was about to hit, let out one last yelp as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
It was strong and warm, the people were silent, Kari opened her eyes slowly, a pale face looked down at her. It was silent and blank, there eyes seemed to stare for forever. She wanted to say everything she felt at that moment but she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Clown???" She whispered. Before she knew it she was in Tai's arms and outside the circus. Matt was freaking out at the ringmaster, as well as TK and Tai, who were trying to also look after Kari at the same time.  
  
"Look, I will deal with the man responsible for this, you have my sincerest apologies, I have arranged for the four of you to have VIP passes for the rest of our stay in Odiba, and will do anything I can to help. An ambulance is on the way and…."  
  
"I'm fine…" Kari said abruptly. They were all silent for a minute. "It was an accident, I should have been more careful, I'm fine now, thank you." She said as Tai put her down.  
  
"You sure?" Tai asked, not wanted to upset his sister any more.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, lets just get something to eat, and go on the rides now ok Tai."  
  
"There the girl is fine, the acrobats in charge of that part of the show will be disposed of, you have our apologies, and VIP passes for as long as we are here, can we please just forget this…"  
  
Matt glared at him.  
  
"Fine…" Tai said dryly. Matt and TK looked shocked, but had to do what Tai thought was best.  
  
The four of them now sat eating hotdogs and ice cream, they were all trying to forget what happened. But Kari could forget, she couldn't stop thinking about the face of her savor, and it didn't take her long to decide she needed to thank him. As they lined up for a ride she convinced TK to cover for her wall she ran off to find the clown.  
  
Kari was small and easily dogged most of the surety. She snuck her way into the large maze of tents. Kari felt a great fear go down her back, as she noticed she came to a place full of caged animals, all of then, looked up, enslaved, and scared. She could since something very wrong, but before she could ponder those thought she came face to face with who she was looking for. He noticed her and sat up in bed. She was a little shocked, like the others he was in a cage, with in there was a small bed, some book, costumes, and a curtain to cover up the bare bares and hide the man within.  
  
He seemed surprised to see her there. Kari walked over in ah. She just looked at him for a minute then asked, "Why are you locked up?" There was no answer his mouth seemed painted on, and his green suit with orange dots, seemed dull in the dark light.  
  
"Um…I'm Kari…the girl you saved….I just wanted to say thank-you." He turned away from her. Kari just stood there for a while watching him as if in a daze, her daydreaming was interrupted by a cold hand on her shoulder, she jumped.  
  
"Your brother has been looking for you, why are you here small one?" The ringmaster asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"I um….." Kari said trying to think up something. "Why is he in a cage?" She blurted out. The ringmaster's face was full of shock as he tried to think of an excuse. He couldn't tell the little girl the truth.  
  
"Well he's….." He said. "You see this clown here, once did some very bad things and now he has to be watched. He has to stay here when he's not working because…well…its like clown jail." Surprisingly Kari was buying it, being so young and trusting she believed him.  
  
"But he saved me…why wouldn't he talk to me?" The ringmaster looked at him for a moment when a funny smile came over his face.  
  
"Say, Kari, is it? How would you like to help out with the circus while were here. You could earn some money, and help keep our friend here company, he doesn't have many friends, and I think he might like you." Kari looked a little surprised, and somewhat confused, but how could she refuse. He had someone show her out after they had agreed to meet her tomorrow; he then turned to the angry clown.  
  
"So…she was one of the ones who helped bring you down?" The ringmaster said.  
  
"Why did you do that? I wish to never see that brat again I only saved her…"  
  
"Because you want revenge, face it you are mine now. You have no powers, no voice even, I am the only one who can here your thoughts, I know you. I've waited for so long for someone like you to come here. I have captured so many creatures and people in my day, but you….you were sent to me, they wanted you to suffer." Kale taunted  
  
"True unlike the others you forest to be your slaves, the innocent ones, the gate choose to send me here…."  
  
"My, I didn't think you cared about any of my other slaves, regardless you said it once yourself. I am a collector, and all my positions have a special value to me." He said.  
  
"We are not positions….."  
  
"Funny, you didn't see it that way when you were in charge, and if I set you free this minute you still wouldn't. Anyways to answer your question. Seeing the one's who destroyed you, who condemned you to my hell, it angers you, it hurts you. Nothing pleases me more then seeing you in pain. You are my favorite toy, and it is so pleasing to see the might king, reduced to what you have become, after what you did….well that's in the past, and this is the present. Sleep well, your nightmare is just beginning.  
  
Kari lay down in her new room. All she could think about was the days events. Part of her was scared of the fall, and part of her was focus on what the ringmaster had told her. But what was really one her mind was the one who saved her. To her she was a hero, her prince charming, and he was all she could think of.  
  
  
  
Ok, like I said this idea came to me, I am sure you have figured out some things. I want to make this a small sires, maybe 5 to 6 chapters, but I really need you reviews on this one, do you like it or not? Please review if you want more! 


	2. Broken heart

"Good morning Kari." Tai called. There was no answer. "Kari…." He called as he snuck into her room. Nothing, the bed was made, and the room was empty. "Hey mom where's Kari?"  
  
"She went to the circus, something about a clown…" She called, as she walked by with a pile of laundry.  
  
"Oh….." Tai said. I told her that I'd take her to the toy store to make up for yesterday, he thought. Oh well.  
  
"Hi." Kari smiled and waved. The clown sat on his bed ignoring her. She sat down on a small stool and just watched him happily.  
  
"Why is she looking at me like that….." He thought. "Doesn't she have anything better to do…..stupid child."  
  
"Kari, I'm glad you're here." A voice called out. She turned to see a tall man come out of the shadows.  
  
"Mr. Ringmaster sir." Kari said jumping up.  
  
"Oh goody…." The clown thought in disgust.  
  
"Oh please call me Kale, I'm glad you're here. I'm sure your friend is too." He said smiling at the annoyed clown. Kari just blushed.  
  
"Thank you, um but I've tried to talk to him but…" She started.  
  
"Oh well, I'm afraid he hasn't been able to talk for about a year now….he had an accident, when he fell into a gate…." The clown glared, and turned his back to them.  
  
"Oh….." Kari got up and walked around the cage to face him, he just glared at her. "I'm very sorry…" She said sweetly, not noticing his evil looks. "I hope you get you voice back soon…"  
  
"And I hope you lose yours so I don't have to lesson to you…"  
  
"So what's his name?" Kari asked. Kale stopped for a moment a little shocked. He hadn't thought of this.  
  
"Um his name um…….Parrott…ya that's it Parrott." He said quickly.  
  
"That's not my name! What kind of a name is that?" The clown thought.  
  
"That's a very nice name." Kari said to him.  
  
"And I think Kari is a stupid name you little rat!" He thought, turning around so his back was to her again.  
  
"And why is he in this cage again?" Kari asked. Kale smiled, he knew she'd ask again, and this time he had a better answer.  
  
"Well my dear, you see a long time ago, this clown was doing a new stunt. He had to do everything I said, but he didn't do it, and a lot of people got hurt including himself. After that he lost his voice, and was never the same. He started not lessening at all, and causing lots of trouble. Sadly he has no family and nowhere to go, so I kept him. He's still an incredible performer, just some times well, he's un-trustworthy. Then one day, one of the lions got lose and into an employ's room, after all they were just tents. Well after that everyone has caged room, for protection, he just has his locked when there is no one else around."  
  
"Oh…."Kari said. Some of what he said made sense; she'd want to have her room protected if she were around lion cages. But then some of it just made no sense, but she didn't want to argue.  
  
"If the kid buys this, she dumber then her brother…."  
  
"I understand…" Kari lied.  
  
"Good, now that you're here you can help me, I want you to help get the meals organized for lunch, then you can hang around here if you want until the early show starts."  
  
"Ok, bye bye." Kari waved as a young lady took her hand and let her away.  
  
"And why on earth are you having her cook the meals?" The clown thought to himself.  
  
"Because I need to keep her occupied, so she doesn't become bored with you….Piedmon." Kale smiled.  
  
"I hate you, stop reading my thoughts! As soon as you leave me alone with that brat, I'll tare her apart…"  
  
"You lay a hand on her, and I'll let you become a scratching post for the tigers. I've soon had enough of you Piedmon. You had just better hope I stay amused by your suffering because as soon as I get bored of you, I'll lock you up in a box and leave you there for the rest of your life!"  
  
Piedmon lay on his back. It had been over a year since he was defeated. The gate of destiny had sent him here, as pay back for his evil deeds. Piedmon was weak, helpless, and powerless. He couldn't even talk, and he was now trapped here, with Kale. He didn't know what Kale was, but he knew, he had traveled all over the world in slaving people, for his twisted show. It seemed, he didn't care so much for power, more for torturing and playing with others. He would be no match for him if he were in his digimon form again.  
  
"Ah to be all powerful again…" He thought.  
  
Piedmon was an evil genies, he had single handed, planed the take down of the four digi-gods, and the take over of the digital world. He was not about to sit back and let his life be spent amusing that cocky little man. No Piedmon with his knowledge of magic had a plan. He looked around carefully, no one was there he was alone. He reached under his bed, and pulled out a small box.  
  
Back when he was ruling the digital world, he could never become strong enough as fast as he wanted to. He had been working on a powerful spell that would make any form of energy that hit him make him stronger. In theory, he was trying to change his data to react to any energy that toughed him, and brake it apart. It would then absorb it into him, making his power grow. What he liked most about this was in theory; any digimon attack that hit him would only make him stronger.  
  
He had finally created a program formula to do this and the items were simple enough, but the things he needed had been in the human world. Now that he was here he had most of the items, he was only missing one thing, an earth element mostly used in jewelry. A diamond. Sadly he hadn't come across it yet, and to make things worse, he didn't even know if he was still a digimon. If he was no longer data, then his efforts were useless. He had to hope that only his form and powers were removed, if so then his program would fix that by reactivating those parts of data. The he would be able to have revenge.  
  
He opened the small box, full of the things he needed. Humans were sloppy and it was easy to snatch things from them when they were paying attention to stupid tricks. It was amazing the things he could get from them. Game boys, cd's, and music players. Once he even snatched a lab top, that thing, helped give him almost everything he needed. He had assembling that he could attach to the lab top; he would then hook himself up to a cord on the devise, and download the program into his data. In theory it was almost perfect. But until proven that it worked, it was still theory, and useless until he had all the pieces.  
  
"Hello." He jumped to shove the box back under the bed. He looked up to see the small girl smiling at him. In her hand she held a large tray full of food. He raised eyebrow as she pushed the plate through the food hole.  
  
"I made it myself, they wanted to give you this really gross stuff, so I made this for you when I was alone." She said smiling pleased.  
  
"Well…" He thought. He walked over and picked up the tray. On it was I large sandwich full of different meats, with three cheeses, mayo, and fresh veggies, all made on cheese bread. Next to it was some chips, a large glass of juice, and a big bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Maybe the kids not so bad…" He thought as he wolfed down the food. For the past year all he had eaten was this mushy gruel and the food she had prepared for him, tasted better then anything he had ever tried. Then again she could have served him anything other then growl and he'd be just as happy. For the first time in over a year, he was full and satisfied. However now that his meal was done he wished for her to leave.  
  
Kari however just sat on a stole next to the cage, and watched him, her cheeks red, and eyes dreamy.  
  
"Why are you staring like that child!" He thought. "What's with you anyways, are you stunted or just stupid, go away…" Piedmon got his wish because shortly after he thought it, it was time for the circus to begin.  
  
Now almost five weeks had past, every day Kari had come to visit him. Even though school had started, she never missed a single day. She would sit on the stole next to him, sometimes for hours, ether looking at him dreamily, or even talking to him. Sometimes she would bring him snakes, which he would enjoy, then he would ignore her. She would tell him, to be what he considered the stupidest things like how her day was, things happening in her life. He recalled she talked a lot about a boy called TK, and he hated every minute of it. He hated hearing about he life, he hated anything she said, and he really hated TK. The little boy had been on his mind ever since he ended up here, he often dreamed of how he would touchier and kill him right in front of his digimon and brother, and then how he would finish the rest off one bye one. His daydreams normally ended with there leader Tai, being the last to suffer, but lately the last one was Kari. And it had been just he, and the girl alone, and then…it seemed to end.  
  
Sadly he had to admit that those were just dreams, dreams of freedom, dream's of revenge. Kale had started to realize he was up to something, and now he was never able to get close enough to anyone in the audience to even look to see if they had what he needed. Now he was stuck in his cage waiting…sitting quietly.  
  
"That was quite the show Piedmon, I know I enjoyed it, I always do…" Piedmon sat up hearing the voice. Kale smiled at him, then it faded.  
  
"Oh poor clown, it looks like you little fan missed the show tonight…maybe she found a new crush."  
  
"Crush?" He thought. " No it can't be…."  
  
"Oh it can, haven't you noticed, ever since you saved her, she's been head over heals for you." Kale said teasing him.  
  
"So that's why….that little brat! How on earth could she like me?" He was now passing back and forth in anger, the vary thought, bothered him more then anything, although he knew how she felt deep inside, he choose not to believe it. Maybe because, he hated her and the thought sickened him, maybe because it was crazy, or maybe….because her feelings scared him.  
  
"Hello, clown." He jumped. He small girl stood there smiling holding something behind her back.  
  
"Guess what! I told all my friends at school about you, and were coming to the circus in five days, as a class, we have front row seats and everything, isn't that great?"  
  
"Hmpf!" Piedmon thought. "Ya great more little brats like you…five days huh….hmmm…" he stared into he brown eyes for a few seconds, and then caught himself. Kale laughed as he watched them.  
  
"And you know what, today it the one month anniversary of the day you saved me." She blushed. "And well…I worked really hard on this for you…" She said softly, her face red as she handed him a large paper.  
  
He took it from her a little shocked. As he held it up close to his face, he could see on it was a fairly well done child's painting, of him, and her. He just stared at it, Kari smiled up at him full of pride and hope, that he would like it.  
  
"Oh how cute, your blushing Piedmon." Kales voice taunted in his head. "When is the wedding…."  
  
At that moment he lost it, all the mixed emotions that were filling up inside him. He glared angrily at Kari, this time she notices. He held the picture up above his head, and RIP! Kari felt large tears welling up in her eyes. And even though she tried to suppress them, she felt them rolling down her cheeks as she watched her gift being torn into many pieces, just like her heart. It took a second or two for Piedmon to realize what he had done, and Kari stood there stunted, and full of pain. He was written as clear as day all over her young face.  
  
"That took me all week…I worked so hard…"  
  
Before he could even attempted to pretend he didn't feel a little guilt welling up inside him, the child ran out of the tent bawling.  
  
Piedmon sat quietly and looked at the clock that hung near his cage.  
  
"8 pm…" He told himself. The last show of the night ended an hour ago. It was the next day, or night, now and he found himself watching the clock, almost ever five minutes. Hours past. "1 am…." He told himself as he looked at the pill of confetti on the floor. "I guess she's not coming today…" The word today seemed to stick in his mind, up until a few hours ago; he believed she would be there just like every other day. As the rides shut down and he was left in the dark, he told himself she would be there again. He didn't know why he believed that, he just did.  
  
As the days past, they became longer, Piedmon had even stayed up late one night reassembling the tiny pieces of paper on the floor, staring at the picture. He was utterly depressed and alone, he kept telling himself that he was glade she was finally gone, but if he was why could he not stop thinking about her, dreaming of her. He couldn't get her out of his head, and he hated it.  
  
The fifth day, he seemed to not feel bad at all, he was in a great mood. He told himself, it was just a phase, and as he went out to his act he felt just as evil as ever. He began his act then something caught his ear.  
  
"Hey Kari, that's the clown in you picture right, wow he is great…" Piedmon spun around the small girl sat a few feet away from him. Her eyes, although turned from him, were still full of pain. He knew she was ignoring him. He stood there watching her. And the longer he looked at her the harder it became for him to turn away from her. The thought hit him like a shot to the heart. This was it, this would be the last time he would ever see her. After this she would be gone, out of his life, she would never visit him again, and if he ever did see her again he would be Piedmon, and it would mean her end.  
  
Without warning, he ran across the ring towards her. She had to notice the face he was standing right in front of her, as the rest of the circus wondered what was going on. With a few waves of his hand, a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand, he smiled and handed them to her. She just looked at him, tears in her eyes, then turned to her teacher.  
  
"May I be excused…" She said softly, the teacher nodded dumbfounded. Kari stood up, and began to make her way up the ail. He watched her for a minute, and then just as he was about to run after her, he felt the circus grads pulling him back.  
  
"That's enough from you today…" One of them said.  
  
"No…" He thought, he felt like he was being ripped apart inside, all he could think about was getting to her, stopping her, from leaving him. He didn't understand why, and he didn't care. Then his eyes grew wide in terror, it happened so fast, the crowd was running screaming in terror. The Lion jumped there the crowd right in front of her. The small girl fell backwards, and rolled down the stares into the ring, as she was fallowed by the hungry cat.  
  
"NOOOooo! " He heard himself screamed inside.  
  
  
  
Hehehe cliffhangers, I love um ^_^ Well did u like it? I hope so please tell me you thoughts. I will continue if u review! Hehehe u have to work for it if u want more! Oh and VampireNaomi, please write a pied/kari too, that would be soo cool! ^_^ 


	3. Together?

Kari was holding him tightly as he looked down at the ground from the high swing. He wasn't sure how he saved her but he did. All he could remember was the lion attack the little child. He remembered braking free of the guards, he remembered the lion about to strike, now he was high above the ground, safe. He looked down at the little girl. The child of light, partner of Angewomon, his enemy now safe in his arms. Why? Why did he save her, he could have watched her being ripped to pieces. A joy he had dreamed of ever since he lost his battle, his rule, his world. But those feelings of hate for the digi destined no longer existed in the child of light. He no longer hated her; he had separated her from the others. She had cared about him. No one had ever cared before.  
  
"Tai.." She whimpered. He held her tighter; he could hear the circus works down below. The lion was returned to its cage, and they were dealing with the mess left over. He heard one of hem call up to him, they had seen the two of them, and it was only a matter of time before they were separated. He felt her hot tears on his costume; she was now looking up at him with water eyes. She was still very much afraid and confused. This would be the last time he would see her, he told himself. And this fact hurt him, he only now knew how alone he had been. "Here little girl lets get you down." A man called out. She held him for a few more minutes before she noticed the other man, ready to help her down, and let him go. He watched her, like in a daze then he felt some one else near him. "Come on clown, let's go." Piedmon looked one last time for Kari, but she was gone.  
  
"Ahhh.." He sighed in side. It had been three long days, and all he could think about was he little girl. He would stay up at night, un able to sleep, and be tired all the next day. He was what the humans called love sick; he was confused, and torn between all the thoughts in his head. No matter how much he tried to figure them out, he couldn't, and it wouldn't matter anyways. He would never see her again, not until he was.well.Piedmon the Dark Master. Then she wouldn't even look at him. Even if he had destroyed or imprisoned the rest of them, and it was just him and her, then what? She would never understand his feelings, not that she would have to, he could keep her with him forever, and love her without her loving him back. Just so long as she obeyed him. But it was more then that; it was a matter of pride. How could he Piedmon, the most powerful digimon ever, fall in love with a little girl? How did he melt so fast? It annoyed him almost as much as the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
He kneeled down on the floor and pulled out his invention. "Humans are so stupid, all I need is one more piece, one little diamond. I see them all the time, on human girls fingers, but I can never get at them." He thought, as he sled the device back again. He sighed, and sat on his little bed. "Um.Hello." Piedmon nearly fell over hearing the sound. She stood there her eyes on the floor. "Kari!" He cried shocked inside. "I know you don't like me.." She said softly, as he moved close over to the bars in front of her. "I'm really sorry I made you mad, I just had to come back once more, to tell you...to thank you." Her eyes were full of tears. "Don't worry I won't bother you again.." She said turning away from him. It took him only a spelt second to react; he reached through the bars, and pulled her back towards him. He could tell she was shocked and a little frightened, but he held her anyways. "Do you want me to stay." She asked a little confused. He spun her around to face him, and nodded his head yes. He watched as the sad girls face, became as bright as sunshine. "You mean it?" She asked. He just smiled, when she was gone, he had done something that he now would show her, proving he was sorry. He got up, and removed a piece of paper from under his pillow. Kari was stunned for a minute then smiled, as he handed her the picture she had drawn for him. Kari was happy beyond words, she wanted to hug him, but the bars were in the way. She stared at them for a few minute's, Piedmon had started to worry she was mad at him still. Then without warning she squeezed herself though them, and flew into his arms, causing him to drop the picture and fall backwards onto his bed. They laid down there together for what seemed like hours. "You seem familiar.." Kari said, breaking the long silence, as she stared into his eyes. He just smiled mischievously. "If you only knew, my dear.." He thought stroking her brown hair. "YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!" A voice known to both shouted. "Tai???!!!" Kari said jumping up. Piedmon followed holding her protectively. "You sick-oh, let go of my sister, just what do you think your doing looking at her like that? Kari, get out of there now!" Tai yelled. Piedmon felt his heart drop, as now the once quiet tent was filled with circus workers, worst of all kale, and they all were wondering what was going on. Tai grabbed Kale by the neck. "Why is my sister in bed with that clown, get her out of there!!!!" Tai was going nuts. In all the chaos, Kari was ripped from his grasp. He reached out to grab her, his hand grabbed something, and then it snapped off her. He dropped it and ran after her, to have the cage slammed in his face. He watched in horror, helpless, as Kale tried to comfort Tai, as he dragged the crying girl out of his site. "Well you've done it this time Piedmon, you've really dug a hole for yourself. I guess you really did like the girl huh? Too back, I have decided, to leave Odiba and never come back.you'll never see her again freak!" Kale yelled as he left the tent, leaving Piedmon alone. Piedmon collapsed on the floor. How could he be so stupid? Everything felt so right holding her; he didn't have time to think about the aftermath. Now he would be able to think about it forever. He felt for one of the first times, tears of pain I his eyes.  
  
He only lay wallowing in self-pity and humiliation for a few minutes when something caught his eye on the floor. When he got a close look he thought he was seeing things. He picked it up off the floor and examined it. The gold chain, snapped in two, and a small stone fell into his palm. "A...dimond..?" He thought examining it. "A DIMOND!" He cried happily. He had grabbed a necklace, it had snapped, he had what he needed. Piedmon ripped his work out from under his bed and assembled the pieces, everything fit perfectly, he was in awh of his creation, if it worked he was free.if it didn't."No time to think like that.." He thought, tarring up his sleeve. He yelped inside, as he shoved a cord into his flesh. "If I hurry I can find her." He told himself, plugging another cord into his other arm, and then two more into his chest. He could feel the blood dripping down his body. He looked everything over once more. "Well here I go." he said, partly evil and happy, yet partly scared. He flicked on the switch. Piedmon felt himself thrown to the floor he was pined there un able to move, the energy flowed though his very being, the machine bused lowered as more and more power was flowing though him. He wanted to scream in pain he felt like he was being ripped apart, his eyes grew watery, and his vision bleared, then everything stopped. He rose up confused and un a where of what had happened, his vision was blurry, his hearing faint, and his head ached, more then the rest of his body. He noticed a man in the cage with him; he couldn't bring himself to understand what they were saying. He recognized a weapon, in the mans hand, and more men running towards him.  
  
It happened so fast he just noticed them there in front of him, then suddenly on the floor. It took him a few minutes to realize what had happened, but the instant he saw the four swords, all the pain, and confusion left him.  
  
"Where are the guards?" kale yelled from out of his room. "I don't know." A young girl answered. "Well find them, I want them to push that clown he hasn't suffered info yet, when they are don with him, bring him to me." The girl nodded then left. "Maybe I'll save you the trouble.." "What?!" Kale yelled looking around, there was no one. "Don't worry...this will hurt A LOT!" The regal voice remarked as the large figure stepped out of the shadows, turning Kales face as white as his own. "Piedmon??? No it can't..." He stammered, falling at the mercy of the powerful mega. "Oh but it can..and might I say, I am going to enjoy having you in MY collection!" Piedmon said holding out a white sheet. "NOOOOOooooooooooo AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
***** Hehehehe, Piedmon is reborn! Whahahaha, please read and review! ^_^ 


	4. A Kiss goodnight, and goodbye

Kari lay in here bed, large tears still falling from her eyes onto the soft pillow. Tai hadn't even given her a chance to explain. Now she would never see him again. It seemed just when things were working out, then everything went wrong again. What was worse was she had heard her dad talking on the phone earlier that night. Her dad had called to complain but found out there had been a big fire and no one was found, everyone was gone, including the ringmaster. No body's, just empty cages. Kari was heart broken. She knew she would never see him again, and what was worse, she knew in her heart, she had met him somewhere before. She couldn't put her figure on it, but she knew. Sadly she had to tell herself, it didn't matter. She rolled around in her sleep, looking out at the lights of the city. She could feel her eyes growing heavy and the lights blurry as she drifted off into sleep. *THUMP* Kari jumped awake at the sound. She rolled around in her bed, looking at her alarm clock. 2:30am. She had only been a sleep for a few hours, what had waken her? "Miko.?" She called out. No cat. She looked around to see the sliding door of the balcony swung open, the certain blowing in the wind. "I thought I close that." She said thinking out load. "It must have blown open.." She jumped out of bed and walked over to the door. As she did she felt something move behind her. Kari spun around in shock, but there was nothing there. "Stupid Tai." She thought. "TAI! This isn't funny!" She yelled. As she did, she heard the glass door close behind her. Kari jumped, and as she tried to turn around, she fell over backwards. Kari felt her moth run dry, as she saw a tall shadowed figure standing in front of the door. She felt a chill go down he spine, she recognized the shape of this person, but couldn't put a face on it. However somewhere inside something was clicking in telling her to run. Before Kari could jump up to get away, a long silver object, shoot out, blocking her escape. She just stared at the object, in the figures hand. It sparkled in the dime light of the city. "A sword.." She though looking at it, and then it all hit, like I wave. She recognized the tall slender figure, in the strange costume, she remember the swords, in her mind she was crying out the name, screaming it hoping someone could hear. All that came out of her was a whisper. "Piedmon...?" It was so low she could barely hear it, but she could tell by the reaction, he recognized his own name. "It can't be.you we deleted.right?" She whispered. In all here mind there was no logical reason for him to be alive, standing in her room. She couldn't move paralyzed with fear, the sword still inches away from her. The figure shook his head no, then whispered. "I'm very much alive.." The voice was calm, yet sent off chills all over her body.  
  
Then without warning he stepped out of the shadows, and reached down for her. Kari squealed and covered herself over protectively. She waited to feel his cold hands, ripping her apart. Waited.waited...waited..nothing. Kari carefully opened her eyes. The large gloved hand was still next to her, wide open. As she released just a little and looked closer, something sparkled, in his palm. She leaned in and almost fell over recognizing the object she had lost that night.  
  
"My..necklace..but.." She said thinking. "You?!" Piedmons face lit up for a minute. "You started that fire, you killed him!!!" Kari jumped up accusing. Piedmons smile fade, he reached in, to put the necklace around her neck, but she moved away. Piedmon smiled and put the sword back in its slot.  
  
"Don't be afraid my child.I did start the fire, but your clown is safe I promise you that." He said picking her up, before she could run away.  
  
"He is? What did you do to him? Where is he!" Kari said both angry and hopeful. Piedmons smile grew.  
  
"You really want to see him? What if he's not what you expected." Piedmon said smugly.  
  
"I want to see him, no matter what." Kari said softly. Piedmon lend in close to her, Kari felt goose bumps, feeling his breath on her neck.  
  
"I'm right here Kari..." Was all she heard him whisper into her ear. He then laid the shocked girl down in her bed, and covered her over sitting next to her. "Its always been me, its heard to explain everything now, and its a lot for us both to understand, but I needed to show you the real me. Don't be afraid.."  
  
"It's not true your lying!" Kari whispered. Piedmon just smiled.  
  
"Its true little one, I saved you when you fell of the latter, you visited me every day, and I got confused and angry why you were being so nice to me, so I reacted badly and tore up the beautiful picture you gave me. However when I saw the errors of my ways I tried to tell you, I couldn't talk..Kari believe me. I am who I say.."  
  
"But how?" She asked still very much afraid.  
  
"The gate of destiny, as punishment for what I did, I was changed, and sent to leave in that horrible place for ever, but you helped save me.." Piedmon leaned in closer. "I know its a lot to take in, but Kari....I need you..." He couldn't say the words not yet.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Kari asked, as she finally began o relax, and give into the truth she had known all along. "What are you going do to me?"  
  
"Do? Nothing my child. Tonight am will leave you, and my being her well seem just like a dream. Its time I retook me world, and I have much to do. However I wish to stay with you for just a little while...it will be a long time till we see each other again.." He whispered now she had realized his one arm was wrapped around her tightly. His lips gently brushed her forehead.  
  
Kari could feel herself turning red. He was so warm, and strong. She actually felt safe as he held her. She couldn't believe that one of the most frightening and evil digimon ever, was in her room, telling her such things.  
  
"You should sleep now.." Piedmon said pulling away. "And I must leave you, but before I do, I want to show you something. I want you to trust me, and so I will show you something know one has ever seen before. Piedmon reached up to his face, and gently removed the black and white mask. He ran his other hand through his heir, as it fell down, in long curls, around his handsome face. Kari was in total shock. As he sat the quietly in the dime lights waiting for her to react, Kari realize, he was the most beautiful, digimon or even human she had ever seen. She had no idea that he looked like that. He had always had suck a sick and evil look to him, and strange, but now she could see the real him.  
  
"My dear child of light, are you blushing?" Piedmon said smiling that sneaky smile, she had come to recognize on his face. Kari couldn't talk. "Good.." Was all she head Piedmon whisper before he leaned in and kissed her, deeply.  
  
Kari instantly felt her eyes growing heavy, and she collapsed into his arms. He moved away and smiled at the small girl. "It will seem like a dream.." He whispered. "You will forget me in time, but I will return, as soon as I can. This time you won't be afraid, for when I return, you will remember, all of this, and know how I feel.you'll be old enough to understand then." He said laying her down gently, and covering her over.  
  
He watched her for a little, before he put his mask back on, and flew out into the night. Kari rolled over in her sleep, a large smile on her red cheeks.  
  
  
  
********* Ok, that's not the end (just in case you thought it was) The next chapter will take place a few months after MaloMyotismon. In the summer time of that year. So please review! 


	5. I'm Back

"Kari.hey Kari wait up!!!" Davis called. Davis's eyes brightened as the young girl turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Davis." Kari said smiling.  
  
"Hey how are you, so I was wondering." Davis said out of breath. He stopped and looked at her. She was beautiful. Davis remembered when she was a young girl. How time had changed her. She was no longer the cute little girl, he once known. She was tall and thin, here chestnut hair, and eyes, shined with beauty. A smile always on her face. At age 14, she was all but a lady. Time had changed him too; know he was more in love with her then ever. After becoming a digidestend himself, and defeating MaloMyotismon, he finally though he might have a chance with her.  
  
"Ah Davis.you ok?" She asked concerned. Davis snapped awake.  
  
"Oh ya fine, just great." He said laughing.  
  
"....so?" She asked. "So you were wondering?"  
  
"Oh ya, well I was wondering, um Kari.the school dance it coming up this Friday and..well I guess Friday is tomorrow, and it's a little late..but I wanted to ask you." Davis began, as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.  
  
"Hey Kari!" A voice called. Kari smiled as TK ran over joining the two.  
  
"Hi TK what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Hi TK." Davis said dully. "So Kari.."  
  
"Not much." TK said interrupting Davis. "I just thought I'd ask you, if you had a date for the dance yet?" TK asked. Davis's jaw dropped.  
  
"No not yet." Kari smiled.  
  
"Great wanna go with me?" TK said smiling.  
  
"Sure. Now what did you want Davis?" Kari said turning away.  
  
"Um..never mind." Davis said walking away heart broken.  
  
"I'm so tired." Kari yawned.  
  
"SOOoooooo" A voice called. "TK and Kari up a tree."  
  
"Beet it Tai." Kari said throwing a pillow at her older brother. "Hey hey hey, lets not get violent. So is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Kari asked as she searched through her closet.  
  
"You and TK, you guys have always been close. Poor Davis must be crushed." Tai said sounding sympathetic.  
  
"Its just a dance." Kari said still looking through dresses.  
  
"It's a costume dance! I'm taking Jun." Tai said smiling.  
  
"Jun??? But I thought she was head over heals for Matt. And you're still into Sora." Kari said shocked.  
  
"She was, but she's over him. We got to talking the other day, she's not so bad, she really nice, and so I asked her to go with me." Tai expanded.  
  
"And Sora?" Kari said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Sora was my first love, and I guess I never really got over her. But when I see her with matt. She's so happy, and I know that we were never really meant to be. I'll always have a special place for her. I've moved on Kari, I want to find the person that right for me." Tai said smiling. Kari was overjoyed, that her brothe had moved on. "Hey don't change the subject!" Tai said realizing. "So tell me, are you and TK an item?"  
  
"We're just friends, that's all.." Kari said.  
  
"Ya right, come on." Tai urged.  
  
"Its true, I like TK and all, but." She said stopping.  
  
"But..." Tai said nagging. "Oh come on Kari, I tell you all my secretes."  
  
"No you blab all your secrets." She said.  
  
"Same thing. Tell me if not TK then who?" Tai bugged. "Well.."  
  
"Pleeeeeeasssssssse."  
  
"Well there is someone." Kari said smiling.  
  
"Who?!" Tai asked.  
  
"I dreamed about him once. I don't really know him, I can't even remember if I met him before, all the answers are so close yet...I've forgotten.." She said dreamily.  
  
"Ok.." Tai said. "Soooo you are in love with an imaginary man."  
  
"Ah.I guess you could say that, but he's."  
  
"This is crazy Kari!" Tai said. "This is worse then that time you were in love with that perverted clown!!!"  
  
"He wasn't perverted!" Kari yelled in defense. "He was my friend, he saved me." She said softly. "I wish I could remember more about him, but.."  
  
"But nothing. Kari do yourself a favor, dreams are all great and all, but you need to know the difference between dreaming and reality. Don't end up like me, it took me far to long to wake up and see the truth.."  
  
"Ya." Kari said sadly.  
  
"Look its time to go to bed, we can talk about this later, night." Tai said leaving her alone.  
  
Kari finally found her costume. Well dress really. She decided to go as an angle. It was really Gatomon's idea. So Kari, had a white, long spaghetti straps with low back dress, for last jr prom. It was covert in sparkles and was just prefect. Gatomon had helped her make wings a few days ago. Kari smiled to herself. She almost always spent her time with Kari. They were best friends, Gatomon knew all her secrets. If only she were here right now, too bad she was in the digital world, for the night. "Oh well." Kari thought. She laid out her costume, and crawled into bed, un a where of the shadowy figure by balcony.  
  
"An costume party, hemmmmmm. Perfect, what better way for us to meet again."  
  
********** The music was loud, and lights filled the dark gym. Everything glittered, and the room was filled with many kids from both jr and high school. Davis waited patiently by the door, for Kari to come. "Stupid TK, he stool my chance to go out with Kari."  
  
"Hey? Davis, is that you?" A voice called. Davis recognized it right away.  
  
"Oh hi Ken." Davis turned around. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!!!!! The Digimon Emperor!!!!! Where's Ken and what have you done to him!!!!" Davis grabbed him and began shaking him.  
  
"Relax Davis it me!" Ken bagged. "It's the only costume I had.man I knew I should have just stayed home." Davis stopped.  
  
"Hey it is you! Glad you came even if you are dressed up like that!" Davis smiled.  
  
"Ya." Ken said a little shaken. "So um what are you suppose to be?"  
  
"Me?" Davis struck a pose. "I'm Kari's knight in shining armor!" Davis said proudly.  
  
"Knight?" Ken asked looking him over, Davis frowned.  
  
"Ok ok, I forgot to get my costume. I'll I had was tin foil.." Davis sighed. Ken sweet dropped.  
  
"Hi guys, why so glum?" A sweet voice asked.  
  
"Kari!" Davis cried happily.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"..and TK..." Davis said glaring. "What are you suppose to be?"  
  
"Angemon. And are you the tin foil guy?" TK said.  
  
"....never mind.." Davis said.  
  
The night moved on, the whole group was together dancing and having fun. Kari was getting trusty and walked over to get a drink. She drank the cold punch as she watched TK Matt and Tai, running around like idiots.  
  
"Crimson Ketchup!!!" Matt yelled, chasing Tai.  
  
"Get back here Angemon, Trump Straw!!!" Tai yelled. Kari sighed. "If Piedmon and Myotismon were alive..." She stopped for a moment, remembering the dark clown. "Stop thinking like that!" She told herself, for a brief moment, she felt like she missed one of her worst enemy's. "What's wrong with me.."  
  
"Hello little angle." A smooth voice whispered. Kari almost dropped her drink. A tall pale man stood in front of her. He wore blue tinted glasses, a white half open shirt, with ruffled sleeves, black pants, and boots. His long wavy blond hair, fell out from the lose bow holding it back. Like magic, the disco ball lit up and a slow song began.  
  
"Shell we." He held out his hand. Kari felt him lead her to the dance floor. As they danced together, she couldn't help feeling that he was familiar. He was so warm, and she didn't want the song to end. She closed her eyes, breathing softly, un aware the song was ending.  
  
"Would you like to go some where more quiet." He leaned in and whispered. Kari snapped out of her daydream. "The park maybe?"  
  
Before Kari knew it, they were walking though the dark trees. She felt a little scared, how did she just up and leave with a man she never met. This was dangerous, alone in the dark park with an older man. She shivered.  
  
"Cold me dear child of light." She felt his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Um, ya I...what did you call me?" Kari stopped, as she felt odd, at hearing someone who didn't know her say that.  
  
"Child of light. I'm sure you've been called that before Kari." Kari stopped the man turned and smiled at her.  
  
"That smile." She thought. "I've seen that smile." He chucked at her confusion. "I know that laugh.infect I know his voice.  
  
"So how have you been, you obviously don't recognize me yet, but I'm sure by the look on your sweet face you do know we have met."  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked.  
  
"I asked you something first. How have you been." He leaned close to her, the familiar smile grew.  
  
"He smiles so good.." Kari thought feeling her eyes grow heavy and her mouth water. A warm kiss met her lips, it was long and soft. She felt him bring her closer, holding her tightly and lifted his head. She looked up dreamily into his eyes. "His eyes...there red?" She thought.  
  
"No my dear you want to know who I am?" He said gently.  
  
"Yes." Kari whispered. He smiled.  
  
"I am many people really. You do know me, we first met years ago, under...unpleasant terms. Then we met again, but you didn't recognize me. That time was special, because we became close, but I had to leave you....after that you've only seen me in your dreams." Kari couldn't speck, she believed him, yet didn't understand. He looked familiar, he felt familiar, and something was telling her to be both afraid of him, yet something loved him. She knew he was more then he seemed the answer was right there, but something was stopping her from remembering him.  
  
"I understand you are confused, you wasn't to remember me, you want to put it all together. However, I am stopping you, form recognizing me. I had to make you forget, it was too risky.however, now.." He smiled razing his hand. He snapped his fingers, Kari felt funny, like a cloud over her head, had been removed. She felt dizzy. The strange man, released her from his grip, and then walked over by the lake. He seemed quite interested in the refection.  
  
"Tell me Kari, tell me what do you remember about the day you almost died at the circuses." She was a little shocked at the question, but found herself talking.  
  
"I fell off the latter, a clown saved me...that was the first time, he saved me again later. I had such a crush on him, but then." She said as the memories came back.  
  
"Yes, and then what happened, the night your brother separated you from him."  
  
"Nothing I went home and cried all night." The man waited quietly. ".no wait...someone was in my room that night..he was from my past, I was so scared of him.." The man smiled as Kari walked over next to him still deep in thought. The stood together by the lake silently.  
  
"Tell me my dear." He smiled sneakily. Kari knew that smile. "How is Gatomon...." Kari almost fell over. Things were all dizzy in her head; she could remember everything but the man who had been in her room. He was the clown, he was the man standing with her now, who was he? She looked around in frustration, searching for an answer. Then something caught her eye in the water. Her mouth grew wide, at the reflection of the figure of the man standing beside her. The words wouldn't leave her mouth before he scoped her up into his arms. They were face to face; he smiled before kissing her again.  
  
"P..p...Piedmon!!!" She gasped pulling away.  
  
"Hello my sweet, did you miss me?" He smiled at first but then realized she was scared stiff. "Don't be afraid." But before he could calm her, Kari burst out of his arms and ran.  
  
********** Kari panted, she had ran all the way home, she looked behind her again, as she entered the building. Nothing. She ran up to the elevator, then into her apartment, and slammed the door. She was safe. "Tai??!!" She called. No answer, the clock read 9:30. "He's still at the dance..Mom and Dad are at Gamma's tonight..great. Well at lest Tai should be home soon, I'll be safe till then." She said reassuring herself, as she walked into her room. She noticed a flashing red light over by her phone. "A message.TK is probably wounding why I left." Kari thought. She pushed the button.  
  
"Hey Kari, its me Tai. TK said you left with some guy, hope everything is all right. Well anyways, I'm spending the night at Matt's. If you need me just call my cell, or I'll be at Matt's at around 12, talk to you later Tai. Oh ya Davis is really bumbed, turned out he was going to ask you to the dance right before TK did, you should talk to him he really likes you. Well bye."  
  
"Nooo." Kari whined. "Ok, the door's locked, lock the window, the balcony, then I'll call Gatomon, meet her in the digital world, ya that's perfect." She thought. "No where's that D-terminal.." She said looking around her room.  
  
"Looking for something." Kari turned around slowly. He seemed much taller then she remembered, his head almost touched the ceiling. He smiled. "I think its time we had a little talk. But first..." He smiled. "its late, and seeing how we have the whole night.alone, maybe you should get ready for bed.." Kari felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
The lights were all off, but the light from the city made her room bright. Kari could see the evil digimon resting lazily on her bed watching her with that same sneaky smile on his face. He watched her move into the room in her PJ's. He motioned for her to come closer to him. She walked over slowly, as soon as she was in reach he snatched her up onto his chest.  
  
"Let go!" Kari yelled. Piedmon laughed and held her close and tight.  
  
"I've dreamed of this for years.." He whispered. Trying to kiss her again, but Kari pulled away. He looked a little annoyed and first but then smiled. "You know you care about me, Kari. You've missed me. We both know it, so why fight me?"  
  
"Your evil, you tried to take over the digital world, turned my friends into key chains, almost killed me, how could I ever like you!" She said stubbornly.  
  
"But you still love me, I know you do Kari." He said smugly as he stocked her hair and leaned in close again. "Its in your eyes, you care for me, just like I care for you." Kari said nothing, she did care, but how could she? He smiled again and leaned in to kiss her. This time she didn't pull away.  
  
**************** Ok please review, and know I'm heading to collage so I may be a little while befor I get back on the net. Avalon 


	6. Deal

Sorry its been so long, but here's an undate I'm going to do the best I can to finish up my stories if you have any ideas please review!  
  
Kari, lay in her bed, as if in a dream. It was morning, and her room was cool, like the outside. But she however was very warm. Her bed, her sheets, and the body holding her close to it, it was all so comfortable. The moment was more then perfect, she had almost forgotten, that the person laying beside her, was her enemy.  
  
"Good morning..." The rich voice cooed. Kari felt her body tingle, as he held her tighter.  
  
"Hi..." Was all she was able to whisper.  
  
He lay down without his red jacket, just his unbuttoned white shirt. His face was only hidden by the long tangled hair, falling around it. No being who didn't know better, would have ever placed the Dark Master, and this handsome elegant figure to be the same man. That's what he prided himself on. The fact he was just so mysterious, so full of surprises. He let everyone else think what they wanted of him, like it was a joke. And it was, all his slaves, thought of him, as twisted and ugly, and only imagined the worst reasons why he wore that mask. No Piedmon knew otherwise, his handsome face, was far more shocking and disturbing then having a hideous one. It converted, his evil so well, all that remained were the eyes that hungered for power, matched with a sneaky smile.  
  
Kari could only think of how handsome he was it was almost like it made up for his crimes, like the two weren't the same digimon. Piedmon could read her thoughts, and his twisted smile grew, as he kissed her again.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kari asked when he pulled away. Piedmon gave a smile.  
  
"My dear child, what do you mean?" But as she looked in his eyes, she could see he was laughing inside. She just looked at him waiting. "Very well, you wish to know....hummmm, well its been quit some time sense we last saw one another. I've spent those years becoming more and more powerful. I plan to retake my world, and yours as well.  
  
Kari was a little shocked by his flat out honesty. "You haven't changed a bit..." she said disappointed. Piedmon smiled.  
  
"But I love you, that's a change." He cuddles in close again, but she moved away. He frowned.  
  
"I don't believe you..." She said softly. Piedmon now looked angry.  
  
"Oh really, well I'll let you in on a little secret. I've been watching you dearest. Almost every day. I've been protecting you. How do you think Gatomon, and TK were able to get into the dark ocean hum? I let them in! And Daemon! I was ready to beat him to a pulp, if he tried to hurt you, lucky your group was strong enough to send him to the dark ocean. Daemon was strong, he would have returned, however....I made sure he didn't. And MaloMyotismon HA! All those forms in that dimension, it was my own trick, don't you think if you were all taping into some power, he would have found it too. Hell he would have found if first, that illusion was one of my best, and in the end, I made sure his sprit was truly gone, your little friends blast did nothing but spread his data, however, now he is truly gone. I've gone out of my way to protect you, everything that has happened, everything that seemed like pure luck, or just didn't make sense, it was me!" Piedmon was yelling now, he was more then hurt, after all he had done she didn't believe he loved her. Kari was speechless.  
  
"It was you...the whole time...protecting me?" She had heard a voice in her head many times, at times that seemed hopeless, one telling her not to be afraid. She had always thought it was her imagination.  
  
Piedmon's eyes were full of hurt. He HAD gone out of his was to protect her. And now he wondered if it would matter. He should have taken her with him as a child, he thought. Then she would have grown to love him, while she was young and impressionable, but now...  
  
Before Piedmon could think Kari though her arms around him as kissed him. She had suppressed herself, not to mention Piedmon. He smiled slyly again.  
  
"I was starting to think you DIDN'T care...." He leaned down on top of her and continued kissing her. Kari shrived a little as he held her. The thought of being close to him was made her feel dangers in a way, but she felt so safe, and it felt so good. He was so strong, and she liked it. They continued with this loving action for a little while, when Kari had realized how MUCH Piedmon was enjoying it. She stopped and looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Come now." He said smiling a smile that sent a shiver down her spin. "Don't you want me?" Part of him knew this wasn't the time or place, but the other part of him was male...he had thought about this every night for years.  
  
"I....I'm..." Kari said her voice trembling. Piedmon sighed, and rolled off of her. He then smiled more. She watched him release her, feeling very strange about the whole thing.  
  
"Better now...I told you I loved you. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you..." He said hoping that his giving up on what he so desired, might make her trust him more. Kari smiled with relief, feeling a little better. She cuddled in closer to him, and before she knew it there lips were locked again. Piedmon rolled over on top of her again, Kari pulled him closer, feeling his heavy weight pressing her into the warm bed.  
  
He's so strong, she thought. It scared her, yet pleased her. He had nearly killed them all, yet he saved her twice. What could she do? She cared about him, she didn't want to say she loved him....but, everything he did. It felt so good. She wanted him closer, she wanted him to never leave. He saved her, he protected her...but he tried to kill her too. The good and the bad, kept competing with each other, and it made every pleasurable move they made together, sicken her. Suddenly he pulled away. Kari turned over and looked at him, he was panting lightly, trying to relax again. They were alone together, without ether in a position of real power "yet". This may never happen again, Kari thought. And maybe, know one but them would ever have to know it did happen.  
  
Kari climbed up onto his lap. Piedmon's eyes widened, in delight and surprised. Kari smiled wicked, a little unsure of what to do. She rubbed his thigh, and slowly moved her hand closer. She had almost touched him, when he stopped her. It had taken every muscle in his body to do it too.  
  
"I know your not ready..." He whispered. Kari's eyes widened. He smiled slyly again. "I know why you were going to, but believe me, we won't be separated. I plan on bring you with me. And I also plan on having you....but only when the time is right. You don't have to, not now dear. Kari smiled, not only would he not fours her, he wouldn't let her, fours herself. She lay down again next to him, just looking into his eyes.  
  
"Piedmon...I um....I'm still not sure about this, I...I care for you, but your evil..." Kari said softly.  
  
"Really? I never noticed. Dear Kari it's all a matter of perspective. You see form my point of view, you are the evil one..." Piedmon smiled.  
  
"You know what I mean. You did so many bad things....have you changed? Please tell me you have." She asked hopefully. Piedmon's smile faded, his face became cold.  
  
"I will take back my world, and yours as well. I plan on ruling over all, you know I haven't changed...the only thing that has changed is my growing power, and you..." He said leaning in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.  
  
"What?" Her face was full of pain.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, but I am whom I am." The evil jester said softly. "However I don't think I haven't thought of you in all this. I don't want to make you chose between me and your friends, frankly I don't think you'd chose me." He frowned. "But I understand that, that's why I have come to you now, I have a deal to make with you. He picked her up effortlessly and placed her on his chest. "I will spar my revenge upon your friends. All of them, the digimon there partners. I will let them live, I won't even enslave them, but you must give yourself to me forever.  
  
"What makes you think I'll do that?" She asked.  
  
"Do you know what happened last night while you slept?" She shock her head. "I have retaken the digital world, and I have sealed the digi gods away. You will witness the fall of your world within the next two days." He said completely cold. Something inside told her he wasn't tricking her this time, something about him, the way he spoke he was telling the truth and she knew it. "And one more thing.you must give me your digivice and crest, to prove that you will fulfill your part of the deal, becoming mine. Kari grew angry now, how dare he! She thought, coming in here telling me how much he loves me then he says that he wants to rule our world, telling me to give myself to him in exchange for my friends safety!  
  
"How dare yo." Kari's words were stopped by a powerful kiss, and as he held her she could fell just how strong he was, she couldn't understand it but she knew, she knew they really where no match for him, not this time. When he pulled away she couldn't speak.  
  
"I'm going to give you one hour, meet me at the top of the tv station where Myotismon held you captive. You will give me your decision then, I hope you choose to cooperate ." Before Kari could think he head kissed her again then vanished.  
  
Kari could think she feel to the floor she knew what he was about to do, yet she couldn't stop him, could she tell her friends no. She couldn't tell anyone what would she do, she didn't know what he was planning but what ever it was, he was going to win.  
  
************* Short chap but hey its updated please review! Go.NOW! ^_^ 


End file.
